PokeBlockade Battlefront
by starfyhero
Summary: When Max's older sister May sacrifices her eyesight for him to gain the 'All Seeing Eyes of the Gods', he goes to Unova Islands to find answers. He then gets picked up by the elite secret organization, Libra, and aids them in their daily shenanigans while befriending what seems to claim herself to be a 'ghost'.


_What would you do if you and the person you love the most was confronted with a choice?_

 _Six months ago, that's just what happened to me and my big sister, May._

 _We went to visit the outskirts of Unova Islands one day since we heard miracles happened to who visited before._

 _What kind of miracle was my parents hoping for?_

 _Well you see, May lost the ability to walk years ago, and so our parents were blindly hoping for her to gain the ability to walk again, but I personally thought that it was pointless._

 _Why couldn't they just accept that and love her the way she was, like we have?_

 _Little did the two of us know though, was that things were about to get weirder for the both of us._

"How long has it been since you moved here again?" the waitress asked.

"I believe it was about 6 months?" Max answered.

She poured him some coffee from over the counter.

"You know, out of all the places to choose to be a researcher, you decide to move here. Why is that?"

At first, Max was silent.

"...Let's just say that it's also related to work."

He took a sip of the coffee.

"You do realize that there's no free refills of the coffee unless you get something to eat too right?"

He looked down at the coffee.

"Yeah."

She motioned at the cook.

A plate with a burger and fries was in front of the 20 year old.

"Oh no, I couldn't!" he began to refuse.

"Don't worry, you can pay by doing the dishes!" she said with a smile.

He showed a small smile in return.

"Anyway, do you use that camera for your researching too?" the waitress asked as she pointed out the camera in his hand.

"Oh, this? Yeah, it helps me keep track of many things here that's good for what I'm researchin-"

He was interrupted by a wild Ralts who snatched the camera and bolted off.

Max stood still for a second.

"HEY, THAT RALTS TOOK MY CAMERA!"

He soon bolted off after it.

"Ralts? But I didn't see anything."

"Of course you haven't, human eyes couldn't have seen it snatch that kid's camera." an Exploud told her.

"Human eyes? But Max is a human so how...?"

Max was in pursuit of the wild Ralts.

"Someone catch that Ralts, it's got my camera!"

They both ran past crowds of people and pokemon, and just as he was about to catch it...

 _Crash!_

A mutant crashed into a nearby building and threw both Max and the Ralts onto the streets.

Since Ralts was knocked out from the blast, Max tried to reach out for his camera.

A foot soon met his face.

"Now what in Tapu Koko are you doing here? You're late!"

The stranger picked the two up and dragged them along with him.

"You got some real nerve to try and bail out on me pipsqueak."

"I'm sorry sir but it seems to be that you're mistake-"

"SHADDUP!"

The rest of the trip had silence.

They entered a building and an elevator.

The man opened a door and put the two down.

When Max stood up, he saw what appeared to be an even taller man than the one who took him and the Ralts hostage and a woman with blue hair.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to have you here, Patrick. My name is Brock"

The tall man took a bow.

Realizing that he needed to go, he began to stumble on his words.

"Yo wait a minute chief, these two photos don't seem to match, he's just a kid!" the woman pointed out.

The man that took them stared at Max for a second, then immediately began to attempt to strangle him.

"YO WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME?!"

Max tried to resist his shaking.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME AGAINST MY WILL!"

Brock put up a hand.

"Now now, Kiawe, let this boy explain himself, surely he must be here for something."

He took in a deep breath, and just as he was about to begin...

The tv in the room turned on on its own, and the face behind it seemed to be a man with blue hair.

"Now what do you want James?" Brock asked.

"Oh I was just checking in to see if any of you Libra members noticed the chaos going on outside in the city. Now as for the rest of Unova Islands..."

He changed the programming on the other tvs, and eventually his face also displayed on them.

"Now mortals prepare yourselves for a night you absolutely won't forget! As long as the portals for them keep on opening, the mutants will keep on coming!"

Switching off those tvs, he turned back to the Libra members.

"Now you're going to have to figure out where exactly the portals are coming from, have fun!" he said with a laugh before disappearing.

"Now what are we gonna do, it's not like we have any leads right now Chief." the woman told him.

Suddenly, the same mutant that knocked down Ralts and Max appeared and passed the building they were in, taking the office with it.

"O-our office!" Kiawe gaped.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that the very same mutant that attacked me and Ralts?" Max pointed out.

"Actually, where is that pip-"

The four turned behind them and saw the Ralts with the camera, then it jumped off the building.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FAIRY TYPE!"

The woman jumped high and swan dived down the building after it.

"Alright, now as Lana is chasing after it, we do at least have some time to think of a plan for what we can do. In the meanwhile, why don't you explain your story to us, you're after something, right?" Brock asked again.

Max hesitated a bit, then began to tell his tale.

"It's a long story. Six months ago, me, my sister and my parents visited the outskirts of Unova Islands due to the rumor floating around that miracles could happen. My parents were secretly hoping for that miracle to happen to my sister and for her to regain the ability to walk."

"So wait, your sis can't walk?" Kiawe asked.

"Right, she lost the ability to years ago in an accident. Where was I... as I was taking a photo of her by the statue, suddenly the two of us was facing a mutant, and gave us a choice...

'"Who shall be the one to bear witness?"'

"Even though both of us clearly knew that one of us had to give up our eyesight for the other to receive the 'All Seeing Eyes of the Gods', I- I couldn't move... and before I could stop her...

'"If you must, then take my eyesight from me!"'

Tears were falling on the ground as he had his hands on the ground.

"So you let your sister go blind?!" Kiawe ranted at him.

"I see, so you came here to understand your power better and help your sister." Brock noted.

Suddenly, they felt wind as they looked up to see helicopters surrounding them.

"Put your hands up in the air, there has been an evacuation order in place and you have to cooperate!"

None of them did that, and soon a group of mechas surrounded them.

Max got up and stood his ground alongside Kiawe.

"Stand back you two. I'm going to clear a path for you to find that Ralts and the other mutants using my PokePower Technique."

Pulling out a cuff, Brock put it on his knuckles.

"Stand back smalls, you're in for a TREAT!" Kiawe exclaimed.

 _At this point, I got my first peek at what Libra was really made of._

Brock raised his fist in the air.

"PokePower Technique, Onix Type Gravemark!" he shouted as he punched the ground with quite the force.

Everything was surrounded by a red hue as tombstones popped out of the ground and hit the mechas.

"Now go save the world, that's your first assignment!"

As soon as a path was clear the two made a break for it and began to track down the Ralts.

They ran out of whatever was left of the building and borrowed a scooter.

Kiawe pulled out his phone.

"Now She-Rockruff, where's that pokemon?"

Lana stopped on top of a light post.

"Yo, doesn't that lass work for Libra? Get outta here with your 'trying to keep balance' crap, go mutants!"

She took a slight glance at where the voices were coming from.

On top of a building, she saw a few humans and pokemon alike.

She simply gave a sigh and moved on to the next post.

"I think it's heading towards the square."

As she moved, the Ralts hopped by and another portal opened up to a mutant slicing up the building.

"The square? We're close then-"

The two got interrupted by Ralts hopping by and another portal opening up to another mutant, who threw their scooter into the air.

They got flatted on the ground and stood up to assess the situation.

"Here, take this!"

He tossed Max a gun.

"You go and shoot that pokemon!"

"Wait what-"

Another mutant appeared before them, breaking the ground in the process.

"Just go, I'll take care of this!"

Realizing he can't argue with Kiawe now, Max ran off to find Ralts.

"So, you think you can challenge ME of all people?"

"PokePower Technique, Turtonator Type Flame Blade!"

Pressing a button on what seemed to be a lighter, a giant blade of flames appeared in his right hand.

As Max was searching for the pokemon, he suddenly noticed a bunch of rubble nearby.

Upon closer inspection, he began to tear up.

"Oh no, I'm too late!"

He then heard some struggling, and saw the waitress' head pop out.

"Max! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think I should be asking YOU!"

Suddenly, the mutant lunged in to attack them, and Kiawe quickly pulled it away with a web of... blood?

"You got some nerve to run away now."

Pulling out the lighter, he lit the web on fire, following the mutant.

"That'll teach ya, ya Rockruff." he told himself.

Max then took notice of the Ralts and began to catch up to it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you guys out of there!" he shouted at them.

Ralts getting cornered by a rock, he aimed the gun at it.

" _Please don't move, please don't move, please don't move..._ " Max thought to himself.

He then opened his eyes.

What appeared in front of his face it two blue disks.

He enhanced his vision until he managed to catch focus of the real culprit: a flea.

Simply grabbing it between his fingers, he crushed it.

"W-WHAT?!" James gasped in horror as he witnessed his portal getting destroyed.

"So this kid doesn't like killing, boring!"

Ralts then gave the camera back to him as it hopped onto his shoulder.

 _Later that day..._

"I thought you'd leave us Max!" the waitress joked.

Some of the other Libra members were sitting by one of the booths.

"Nah, I would never! Anyway..."

He took a look at the sink.

"I'll take a coffee, with a side of dirty dishes."

She giggled a bit, and while the waitress went to work on the coffee, a blond man was sitting in a booth taking a sip of coffee.

"I've found him!" he whispered with a grin on his face.


End file.
